


Can I See You Again?

by baymaxivy



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: A little bit like the movie but still you can find different thing here, Alternate Universe - Age Swap, Drama, Gen, Tadashi is burning but there will be a polotwist, family fic, modified canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baymaxivy/pseuds/baymaxivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertemu dengan nerd gang secara online dan kemudian mengenal mereka serta SFIT lebih jauh membuat Hiro Hamada akhirnya tertarik untuk masuk SFIT. Namun, pada saat showcase diadakan sebuah insiden justru terjadi disana. Dimana semua orang percaya bahwa insiden itu telah menewaskan Tadashi yang merupakan adik Hiro. Meskipun begitu Hiro percaya bahwa Tadashi masih hidup dan disinilah petualangannya serta nerd gang untuk mencari Tadashipun di mulai!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always i only have the storyline. Also the word that in bold mean they're talking on chat.

Lucky Cat Café merupakan salah satu di antara sekian banyak café yang berdiri di tengah kota San Fransokyo. Di sana hiduplah dua kakak beradik Hamada serta bibi mereka, Bibi Cass. Hiro Hamada adalah anak tertua dari keluarga Hamada. Di usianya yang sudah menginjak 16 tahun, Hiro sama sekali tak berminat untuk kuliah. Karena bagi Hiro kuliah itu hanya tempat para nerd. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa Hiro tak mau kuliah, ya tebakan kalian benar sekali karena ia memiliki hobi untuk melakukan _bot-fighting_ dan menurutnya hobi itu jauh lebih menguntungkan ketimbang kuliah. Lagipula hobi-nya untuk bermain dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan robotika juga bisa disalurkan melalui _bot-fighting_.

Well, mungkin jika ditinjau dari penggambaran di atas kita dapat melihat Hiro sebagai orang yang sesuka hatinya dan juga orang yang suka menantang bahaya –heck, bagaimanapun _bot-fighting_ itu termasuk perbuatan _illegal_ dimana kau bisa dipenjara jika ketahuan melakukannya-. Tapi jangan lupakan satu fakta bahwa Hiro Hamada adalah salah satu orang tercedas di seantero San Fransokyo. Ia menamatkan SMA-nya pada saat ia berusia 13 tahun! Dan juga jangan lupakan satu fakta lagi bahwa ia merupakan seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya –dan bahkan Hiro bertingkah overprotektif pada adiknya tersebut-.

Sementara itu adik Hiro yang bernama Tadashi Hamada merupakan seorang siswa SMP di salah satu SMP terbaik di San Fransokyo –sepertinya keluarga Hamada memang berbakat untuk mendapatkan keturunan yang jenius-. Sama seperti kakaknya, Tadashi juga memiliki ketertarikan khusus di bidang robotika. Namun, ada satu hal yang membedakan Tadashi dan Hiro, jika Hiro lebih suka mempraktekkan secara langsung akan sesuatu hal maka Tadashi akan lebih suka membaca teori – teori yang ada terlebih dahulu, oleh karena itu kakaknya sering menujulukinya dengan panggilan _nerd_.

***

Malam itu sama seperti malam malam yang sebelumnya well walau sebenarnya ada hal yang berbeda yaitu Hiro tak keluar untuk melakukan _bot-fighting_ dan ia justru hanya memilih untuk duduk di depan komputer. Tadashi mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat kakaknya masih ada di kamar, karena seingat jika sudah di atas jam 10 malam pasti akan segera keluar dari rumah. Tadashipun akhirnya mendekati kakaknya tersebut.

“Nii-san!”

“Ya, Dashi?” “Kau tahu SFIT kan, Nii-san? Uhmm bisakah kau carikan informasi tentang institut itu padaku?”

Hiro kemudian hanya tersenyum dan menatap adiknya tersebut sembari mengangguk dan kemudian ia sadar bahwa Tadashi memang seorang _nerd_ sejati, oh bahkan dari masa SMP-nya ia sudah merencanakan untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah yang terkenal sebagai sekolah para _nerd_ sejati itu. Seharusnya sebagai kakak yang baik dan benar ia mencarikan informasi tentang sekolahan nerd itu melalui official web milik SFIT. Tapi well, cara itu terlalu mudah untuk di lakukan! Dan satu hal lagi ia tak akan menemukan hal menarik jika hanya melakukan hal itu.

“Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu, Dashi. Kau tenang saja, ah ya sekarang kan waktumu untuk tidur, ayo tidur sana.”

Tadashipun hanya mengangguk ketika sang kakak mengomandonya untuk tidur. Tadashipun segera pergi ke ranjangnya dan langsung berbaring disana. Sementara itu Hiro sibuk mencari tahun tentang SFIT tanpa melalui official website¬ yang mereka miliki. Hiro menemukan beberapa nama yang menurutnya menarik ketika mulai mencari cari tentang SFIT melalui social media yang dimilikinya.

“Honey Lemon? Nama macam apa ini?”

Belum selesai kebingunggannya akan sebuah nama, ada lagi nama lain yang ia anggap lebih aneh.

“Gogo Tomago? Oh mereka benar – benar _nerd_ I!”

Hiro akhirnya memutuskan untuk menahan tawa tapi ketika ia menemukan satu nama lagi. Ia kembali melepaskan tawanya.

“Wasabi no Ginger? Oh Astaga! Sekolah ini hanya benar – benar berisi para _nerd_.”

Hiro sudah berhasil menemukan tiga orang yang bisa dipastikan merupakan bagian dari SFIT. Pertanyaan yang sekarang adalah bagaimana ia mendapat informasi dari ketiga – tiganya tanpa membuang banyak waktu? Ah ya! _Group chat_ adalah solusinya! Hiro akhirnya mulai membuat _group_ chat yang berisi ketiga nama yang telah ia temukan tadi.

**‘uhm… aku kalian terlihat seperti bagian SFIT well semoga aku tidak salah tapi bisakah kalian ceritakan sedikit padaku tentang tempat kalian belajar itu?’**

Sebuah balasan dari seseorang yang bernama Honey Lemonpun muncul di layar komputer.

**‘Apa yang kau perlukan Hiro? Ah Tunggu! Kau kan si Hiro yang katanya jenius itu! Oh Astaga! Hiro si jenius menghubungi kita teman teman! Memang apa yang kau perlukan? Kau ingin jadi bagian dari kami?’**

Hiro benar – benar ingin menyebut kata _nerd_ ketika melihat balasan itu, tapi ia urungkan niatnya kali ini tugasnya adalah untuk menunjukkan informasi pada adiknya kan? Tidak lama setelah reply dari Honey Lemon muncul lagi sebuah _reply_ kali dari seseorang yang bernama Gogo Tomago.

**‘Honey, kau jangan overexcited begitu, Ah Apa yang kau perlukan dari kami, Hiro Hamada?’**

Sepertinya gadis yang ini agak jauh dari kata _nerd_ dan malah terkesan cuek. Namun, tetap saja bagi Hiro semua siswa SFIT itu _nerd_! Karena mereka rela menghabiskan waktu mereka demi sebuah projek yang bahkan bisa memakan waktu pengerjaan yang sangat lama. Tak lama kemudian muncul lagi sebuah balasan dari seseorang yang bernama Wasabi no Ginger

**‘Ah! Kau ingin tau soal kami, dude? Ada baiknya kau datang ke sini esok hari! Dan kami bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu, kau dapat hubungi kami lagi jika kau benar – benar akan datang!’**

Respon yang ia dapatkan dari Wasabi adalah respon yang menurutnya paling baik. Ia mendapat undangan ke sana kan? Oke, berarti ia bisa mengajak adiknya ke sana dan kemudian adiknya akan bisa melihat SFIT secara lebih jelas dan juga bisa mendapat penjelasan gamblang dari orang – orang di dalamnya. Selanjutnya Hiro membalas chat tersebut

 **‘Well, aku akan kesana besok. Untuk informasi lebih lanjut aku akan hubungi kalian esok hari.’**  

Setelah membalas chat itu Hiro langsung mematikan komputernya dan beranjak dari kursi tempat ia duduk. Ia pun langsung menatap Tadash.

“Akan kubuat _nerd_ itu terkejut besok.” Katanya dalam sebuah monolog sebelum ia melompat ke ranjangnya sendiri.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertemu dengan nerd gang secara online dan kemudian mengenal mereka serta SFIT lebih jauh membuat Hiro Hamada akhirnya tertarik untuk masuk SFIT. Namun, pada saat showcase diadakan sebuah insiden justru terjadi disana. Dimana semua orang percaya bahwa insiden itu telah menewaskan Tadashi yang merupakan adik Hiro. Meskipun begitu Hiro percaya bahwa Tadashi masih hidup dan disinilah petualangannya serta nerd gang untuk mencari Tadashipun di mulai!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always i only have the storyline

Sang Mentari telah kembali mengokohkan dirinya di singsananya. Ya, itu berarti hari sudah pagi. Hiro segera terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengguncang adiknya yang belum juga bangun. Well, mungkin ini memang sedang dalam masa _week end_ tapi oh ayolah! Mereka akan melakukan perjalanan ke SFIT pada hari ini. Hiro percaya kalau para nerd itu masih ada di sana walaupun dalam masa week end. Bagaimanapun seorang nerd akan terus menjadi seorang _nerd_.

“Hoaam.” Tadashi menguap dan langsung mengalihkan dirinya ke posisi duduk –sebenarnya ia agak bingung kenapa kakaknya membangunkannya sepagi ini. Seingatnya kakaknya tak pernah bangun sepagi ini di kala _week end_ -.

“Hoi _nerd_ aku punya kabar gembira untukmu!” kata Hiro setengah tersenyum pada adiknya.

“Apa? Apakah nii-san akan berhenti melakukan hobi berbahaya nii-san?” tanya Tadashi terlalu _to the point_.

“Heck! Tidak, aku tak akan pernah berhenti melakukan _bot-fighting_! Itu menyenangkan sekaligus menguntungkan! Ah ya kabar gembiranya para nerd dari SFIT mengijinkanku untuk berkunjung ke sana dan aku yakin kau pasti mau aku ke sana bersamamu kan? Hmm ya kan Dashi?”

“Nii-san kau serius? Ah terimakasih banyak! Kau memang nii-san terbaik walaupun punya hobi yang tak baik.”

Tadashi langsung memeluk Hiro saat itu juga. Hiro senang mendengarnya pernyataan Tadashi walau ia dibuat mendengus ketika mendengar akhir kalimat yang diucapkan Tadashi. Well, memang hobinya tidak baik tapi setidaknya ia telah berhasil menjadi kakak yang baik bukan? Bagaimanapun baginya yang terpenting adalah adiknya jadi dia selalu berusaha memperlakukan Tadashi secara istimewa.

“Jadi sebaiknya kau persiapkan dirimu sana.”

Tadashi hanya mengangguk menuruti perintah dari kakaknya. Setelah Tadashi mulai bersiap Hiro bergegas membuka komputernya lagi dengan tujuan untuk menghubungi para _nerd_ itu lagi. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika ia mendapati satu lagi nama yang dimasukkan ke dalam _group chat_ tersebut.

“Fredderick Lee? Heck! Namanya sama sekali tak terdengar seperti seorang _nerd_.”

Namun, setelah ia meng-scroll¬ obrolan di chat tersebut. Ia sadar bahwa orang itu sama – sama _nerd_ seperti yang lain. Bagaimanapun orang bernama Fredderick Lee itu terus saja membahas tentang pahlawan super dan musuh yang dihadapinya –termasuk Kaiju-. Hiro segera mengetik sebuah pesan disana.

**‘uh hai. Aku benar – benar akan kesana hari ini, apakah kalian ada di sana? Oh ya aku juga membawa adikku. Dia juga tertarik akan hal hal ilmiah sepertiku. Jadi kapan aku bisa kesana?’**

Segera muncul balasan dari orang yang bernama Fredderick Lee. Hmm, ini interaksinya yang pertama pada _nerd_ yang ini. Kira – kira akan seperti apa kelakuan _nerd_ yang satu ini.

**‘ _man_! Kau dapat kesini kapanpun kau mau, kami selalu ada disini. Ah ya man omong – omong namanku Fred. Andai kau disini mungkin aku sudah mengajakmu ber _high-five_!’**

Oke satu hal yang dalam disimpulkan Hiro tentang Fred. Fred adalah _nerd_ yang _freak_. Tapi well, kelihatannya dia ramah juga. Setelah itu kembali muncul pemberitahuan jika chat itu juga dibalas oleh orang yang bernama Wasabi.

**‘kau jadi mengunjungi kami, dude? Baiklah kau bisa kesini kapan saja kau mau, kami selalu _stay_ disini.’**

Hiro mengangguk memandang chat tersebut. Baiklah kalau begitu setelah ini ia akan segera ke sana dan mengajak adiknya. Guna melihat bagaimana sesungguhnya penampakan para nerd itu. Dan ia berharap juga bisa menemukan beberapa hal yang menarik disana.

**‘uh okay aku akan segera kesana setelah ini. Kalian tunggulah aku.’**

Setelah itu Hiro mendapati Tadashi sudah usai dengan segala urusan termasuk sudah menggunakan pakaian secara rapi. Hiro memandang adiknya itu sebentar.

“Uh, yeah kau tunggu disini ya, Dashi. Aku akan segera bersiap.”

Hiro segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Sejujurnya yang ingin ia lihat di SFIT adalah bagaimana reaksi adiknya ketika melihat semua hal yang –mungkin- ajaib di dalam kampus tersebut. Bagaimanapun nerd akan selalu melakukan beberapa hal yang ajaib. Bahkan mungkin orang yang bernama Fred tadi berusaha menciptakan mutant. Tapi well, ia belum bisa membuktikannya jika ia belum melihat sendiri semua itu. Seusai dari mandi singkatnya Hiro segera mengenakan kaos merah dan _hoodie_ birunya. Kini ia menatap Tadashi.

“Ayo kita berangkat sekarang, Dashi.”

Sang adik hanya mengangguk menuruti ucapan sang kakak. Kemudian Hamada bersaudara tersebut langsung turun ke bawah untuk berpamitan dengan Bibi mereka. Sementara itu di lantai bawah seperti biasa Bibi Cass sedang sibuk dengan café-nya. Ia mendapati kedua keponakannya sedang berjalan ke arahnya, iapun mengambil inisiatif untuk mendekati mereka saja.

“Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Jangan bilang kau mau membawa Tadashi ke arena _bot-fight_ itu lagi! Kalian ingin dipenjara seperti yang terakhir kemarin? Oh Astaga!”

Bibi Cass langsung menampakan wajah yang kepanikan karena well kepanikannya itu beralasan, terakhir kali ia melihat Hiro membawa Tadashi keluar dari rumah bersamaan. Ia langsung mendapat telepon dari polisi lokal karena kedua anak itu melakukan _bot-fight_. Ya, untunglah kedua keponakannya itu masih dianggap belum dewasa sehingga mereka diberi keringanan hukuman. Namun, tetap saja sejak saat itu ia selalu khawatir jika Hiro mengajak Tadashi pergi. Hiro bisa membaca dengan jelas kepanikan yang tertera di wajah bibinya, ia hanya nyengir seadanya ketika mengingat insiden itu.

“Uh tidak Aunt Cass. Kali ini aku akan membawa Tadashi ke SFIT.”

“S- SFIT? HIRO KAU MAU KE KAMPUS ITU? KAU MAU MENDAFTAR DISANA, OH ASTAGA AKHIRNYA AKU BERHASIL JADI ORANG TUA YANG BAIK!”

Hiro hanya dapat tertawa sekenanya ketika mendengar celotehan bibinya itu. Memangnya siapa yang mau menjadi nerd? Tentu saja bukan dia! Bot- _fighting_ masihlah jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada tugas kuliah! Namun, karena bibinya tersebut terdengar sangat senang sekali Hiro memutuskan untuk mengangguk pada bibinya.

“Baiklah kalau begitu jaga Tadashi kecil untukku ya, Hiro.”

Hiro hanya mengangguk lagi sebagai tanggapan. Ia dan Tadashipun segera berjalan keluar dari Lucky Cat Café.

***

Gedung SFIT merupakan gedung yang cukup luas. Kini yang menjadi masalah bagi Hiro adalah dimana ia bisa menemukan para nerd yang ia kenal itu. Ia masih memandangi gedung itu mencoba berpikir dimana kira – kira tempat para nerd itu berada. Namun pada saat ia berpikir…

“Hiro Hamada sang jenius telah datang teman – teman!”

Muncullah empat orang manusia di hadapan mereka, Seorang gadis dengan perawakan tinggi dan rambut blonde, seorang gadis dengan tampang cuek dan berambut hitam, seorang pria dengan tubuh kekar dan berkulit gelap serta seorang pria dengan rambut blonde. Hiro mencoba mengamati sosok itu satu – satu, ah ya yang tadi bicara itu pasti Honey Lemon! Lalu di sebelahnya si gadis cuek pasti Gogo Tomago, di sebelah Gogo pasti adalah Wasabi dan yang satunya lagi adalah Fred.

“Uh hai.” Ucap Hiro setengah canggung.

“Kalian kuliah disini?” Tadashi langsung melontarkan pertanyaan yang _to the point_ sembari menatap keempat manusia yang berdiri di depannya.

Keempat manusia itu mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Tadashi.

“Ini adikmu? _Man_! Dia terlihat lucu.”

Fred langsung mendekati Tadashi dan tersenyum pada anak SMP itu. Tadashi hanya tersenyum canggung karena ia bingung harus bicara apa. Kini ia ada di kampus impian dan bersama orang dalam kampus ini? Ini kesempatan besar baginya untuk mengetahui segala seluk – beluk tentang kampus ini!

“Aku mau melihat apa yang kalian kerjakan disana. Katanya mahasiswa disini sering menemukan hal hebat.”

Tadashi kembali bicara. Well, bagaimanapun sebenarnya ia yang ingin kesini bukan Hiro. Kalau Hiro sih melakukan semua ini hanya untuk menyenangkan adiknya, jadi dia akan menuruti apa saja yang adiknya mau disini.

“Ayo ikut kami, _little dude_!”

Wasabi berseru dengan semangat. Entah kenapa tapi baginya anak kecil ini menarik, dia punya pemikiran yang matang kelihatannya selain itu anak kecil ini tergolong cerdas dan sangat ingin tau akan segela sesuatu. Nerd gang-pun segera membawa Tadashi dan Hiro ke dalam lab dimana mereka berkerja untuk menemukan sesuatu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay man i just finished this abt 5 minutes ago, and here this is finally you can read this chapter. As always kudos and comments are welcomed~ :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertemu dengan nerd gang secara online dan kemudian mengenal mereka serta SFIT lebih jauh membuat Hiro Hamada akhirnya tertarik untuk masuk SFIT. Namun, pada saat showcase diadakan sebuah insiden justru terjadi disana. Dimana semua orang percaya bahwa insiden itu telah menewaskan Tadashi yang merupakan adik Hiro. Meskipun begitu Hiro percaya bahwa Tadashi masih hidup dan disinilah petualangannya serta nerd gang untuk mencari Tadashipun di mulai!

Gedung SFIT benar – benar lebih luas dari apa yang ada di bayangan Hiro. Bahkan, untuk mencapai lab milik orang – orang yang ia juluki sebagai nerd gang, mereka membutuhkan waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit. Well, Hiro berharap ia akan terkesima dengan semua yang ada disini, karena dengan hal itu ia tak akan merasa bahwa perjalanannya kesini tidaklah sia – sia.

Well, dan dia benar – benar menemukan berbagai hal menakjubkan di dalam sana. Dan ia langsung menatap ke empat mahasiswa SFIT yang bersama dengannya dan Tadashi.

“Bagaimana caranya aku bisa masuk kesini?”

Tadashi tersenyum melihat repon kakaknya tersebut. Well, setidaknya permintaannya untuk ke kampus ini tidak hanya berguna bagi dirinya, tapi ternyata juga berguna bagi kakaknya tersebut.

“Setiap tahun universitas ini mengadakan _showcase_ untuk menjaring bakat – bakat yang ada di sekitar San Fransokyo. Hmm, kau berminat, dude? Mungkin aku bisa konsultasikan pada Professor Callaghan.” Wasabi menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

“ _Heck_! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk _showcase_ itu! Aku akan segera jadi bagian dari kalian!” Hiro berseru dengan sangat antusias dan menepuk bahu adiknya.

“ _Thanks_ untuk telah membawaku kemari, Dashi!”

Tadashi tersenyum pada kakaknya dan setelah itu melirik empat orang yang masih asing bagi Tadashi. Well, kalian tau kan bahwa yang menemukan mereka secara sepihak adalah Hiro? Jadi Tadashi memutuskan untuk bicara pada mereka.

“Omong – omong kalian kan sudah mengenal kakakku tapi kalian belum mengenalku dan akupun belum mengenal kalian. Jadi bisakah aku tau nama kalian?”

“Tentu saja, man! Namaku Fred.” Sang maskot SFIT mulai menjabat tangan kecil milik Tadashi.

“Aku Honey Lemon. Well, aku harap nanti kau ikut jadi bagian dari kami. Itu akan menyenangkan1” Honey Lemon berkata dengan cukup excited.

“Gogo Tomago.” Gogo bicara –sambil mengunyah permen karet favoritnya tentu saja-.

“Aku Wasabi, dan aku senang melihat generasi muda sepertimu. Ah ya kami punya sesuatu untukmu.” Wasabi berkata sembari tersenyum.

“Kalian punya apa untukku? Sebuah robot yang bekerja di bidang kesehatan? Oh Astaga! Kalian jangan mendahuluiku untuk membuatnya!”

Tadashi menampakkan wajah cemberutnya. Sontak saja kelima manusia lain yang ada disana menahan tawa. _Heck_! Tadashi memang seorang _nerd_! Hiro menepuk kepala adiknya itu.

“Kau yang akan menciptakannya, _nerd_! Tak ada dari mereka yang bekerja pada bidang robotika dan kesehatan.”

“Ah, itu bagus! Jadi apa yang akan kalian berikan padaku?”

Keempat mahasiswa SFIT akhirnya melirik Fred. Well, boleh dibilang ini semua rencana sang maskot SFIT, mengingat ia dan kawan – kawannya melihat bahwa Tadashi sangat ingin menjadi bagian dari SFIT, jadi Fred memutuskan untuk memberikan sebuah merch resmi dari SFIT untuk bocah 11 tahun tersebut. Fredpun mengangguk menanggapi lirikan dari teman – temannya.

“Ini untukmu calon bagian dari kami!” Fred berseru sembari meletakkan sebuah topi yang merupakan _merch_ resmi SFIT pada Tadashi.

“ _Unbelievable_! Lihat Nii-san mereka juga ingin aku kesini!”

Tadashi bersorak kegirangan dan memeluk kakaknya. Hiro kemudian balas memeluk adiknya tersebut dan tersenyum pada teman – temn barunya. Teman? Well, mungkin inilah saatnya ia kembali bergaul. Lagipula mereka tampaknya tak akan mem-bully¬ dirinya atas kecerdasan yang dimilikinya.

“Omong – omong tadi kalian bilang mau konsultasi pada Profesor Callaghan. Jadi, bisakah aku menemui Profesor itu?” Hiro bertanya seraya mengedikkan bahunya.

“Baiklah, dude. Kami akan bawa kau menemuinya.”

Seusai mengatakan itu Wasabi segera membawa Hiro untuk menemui Profesor Callaghan. Dan ketika mereka sampai di kantor Callaghan.

“Profesor.” Wasabi mengangkat suaranya.

“Ya?” Profesor Callaghan hanya membalas panggilan muridnya dengan singkat.

“Ada yang mau bicara padamu.”

“Oh, baiklah.”

Robert Callaghan adalah pengajar paling senior yang bisa kita temukan di SFIT. Keahliannya dalam bidang robotika sangatlah tidak diragukan, dia adalah Profesor yang bertugas meng-handle¬ para mahasiswa yang memilih mendalami robotika. Profesor Callaghan akhirnya melangkah keluar kantornya dan mendapati Wasabi serta pemuda yang menurut tebakannya berusia sekitar 15 atau 16 tahun.

“Er, aku Hiro Hamada. Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari kampus ini dan aku sudah diberitahu oleh teman – temanku bahwa untuk masuk ke kampus ini aku harus menunjukkan sesuatu yang mengagumkan di dalam _showcase_.” Hiro berkata dengan sedikit perasaan _nervous_.

“Hiro Hamada? Salah satu manusia tercedas di San Fransokyo, ingin jadi bagian dari kami? Nampaknya sebuah kabar bagus. Aku akan menunggumu di showcase.”

Callaghanpun hanya tersenyum. Setelah itu ia mendapati anak kecil yang berdiri di samping Hiro. Callaghan akhirnya menepuk bahu anak kecil itu –yang tentu saja adalah Tadashi-. Tadashipun memandang Profesor tersebut dengan sedikit nervous. Heck! Dia adalah calon profesornya di masa depan.

“Jadi, kau mau apa disini? Sekedar menemani kakakmu atau kau punya motivasi lain? Hm, nampaknya kau punya motivasi lain melihat salah satu dari kami memberikan kau _merch_ resmi kami.”

“Sejujurnya justru kakakku yang menemaniku kesini.”

“Memang apa yang ingin kau lakukan di sini?” Callaghan memandang ragu – ragu Tadashi.

“Aku ingin bisa bersekolah di sini. Ah ya! Aku ingin membuat robot kesehatan nantinya dan memberinya nama Baymax.”

“Idemu nampaknya bagus juga. Aku harap hari itu akan segera datang.”

Callaghan tersenyum kepada kedua kakak – beradik itu dan akhirnya Hiro hanya mengangguk guna menanggapi senyum Callaghan. Setelahnya Hiro dan Tadashi kembali bersama _nerd gang_. Hiro hanya tersenyum pada teman – teman barunya tersebut.

“Bagaimana reaksi Callaghan? Aku harap dia tak terkejut.” Kata Honey Lemon sembari tersenyum.

“Reaksinya biasa saja. Dan kelihatannya dia juga ingin our little dude masuk ke sini.” Balas Wasabi yang disertai oleh anggukan Tadashi dan Hiro.

“Itu hebat, _man_!” Fred membalas sembari tertawa.

“Uh, omong – omong aku rasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Dan kalau kalian membutuhkanku kalian bisa menghubungiku via chat. Bye!” Hiro berjalan bersama Tadashi dan mulai meninggalkan _nerd gang_.

***

Pada malam harinya, Hiro mulai serius memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan di showcase. Namun, ia gagal menemukan titik terang. Hiro mengacak rambutnya frustasi pada saat yang sama Tadashi menatap kakaknya yang terus saja meremat – remat kertas dan kemudian membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Tadashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati kakaknya tersebut

“Kau butuh bantuan, Nii-san?”

“Arghh, Dashi! Ini sulit, lebih sulit daripada yang aku kira.”

Tadashi menatap kakaknya sebentar. Akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah ide.

“Kau bisa _handstand_ atau tidak, Nii-san?”

“Kau lupa seberapa buruknya aku dalam pelajaran olahraga, Dashi.”

“Bagaimana kalau kayang?”

“Mungkin bisa.”

Hiro mulai mempersiapkan tangannya untuk melakukan posisi kayang. Tapi well, dia agak takut akan menjadi cedera oleh sebab itu gerakannya sangatlah pelan dan terlalu hati – hati. Tadashi taklah sabar dengan gerakan kakaknya yang begitu lambat dan akhirnya… Tadashi mendorong kakaknya itu dengan sedikit kera sehingga kini Hiro sudah benar – benar berada dalam posisi kayang.

“Lihatlah dari sudut padang berbeda, Nii-san!”

 _Heck_! Adiknya kali ini benar – benar bertingkah gila. Namun pada saat ia memikirkan tentang tingkah gila adiknya tiba – tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Hiro. Diapun langsung meloncat guna mengembalikan dirinya di posisi berdiri.

“Kau tadi hampir membuatku ceder tapi well Dashi kau juga memberikanku ide!”

Hiro segera berlari ke arah mejanya dan mulai menulis hal yang ada di pikirannya dan mulai membayangkan apa saja prosesnya. Tadashi tersenyum menatap kakaknya tersebut. Ah! Akhirnya kakaknya tersebut bisa melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukan, itu berarti tugas Tadashi untuk membantu kakaknya sudah selesai. Tadashi pun langsung melangkah kembali ke kasurnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay finally finished the 3rd chapter ;v; I'm so glad bcs finally i can finish it. I hope you enjoy it! As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed~ :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hiro akhirnya mulai bersusah payah dalam pembuatan proyeknya, bagaimanapun _showcase_ akan diadakan kurang lebih seminggu lagi. Hiro akhirnya mulai banyak menghabiskan waktunya di garasai rumah mereka dan terkadang Tadashi ikut menemaninya dan itu membuat diri Hiro menjadi lebih semangat karena bagaimanapun adiknya tersebut benar – benar mau membantunya dalam segala hal.

Dan ia mengerjakan ini semua bukan murni pekerjaannya sendiri tetapi kadang ketika pikiran Hiro sedang bena r- benar _blank_ ia akan meminta bantuan pada _nerd gang_. Dan tanpa dirasa bahwa waktu berlalu sangatlah cepat, Hiro akan melakoni presentasinya di _showcase_ malam hari ini juga.

“Nii-san! Aku yakin kau pasti akan diterima di sekolah itu bagaimanapun kau seorang berotak brilian!” kata Tadashi berusaha menyemangati kakaknya tersebut.

“Well. Thanks, Dashi untuk segalanya. Bagaimanapun kau yang paling banyak membantuku dalam menjalani saat – saat sulit begini.” Kata Hiro sembari mengacak rambut adiknya tersebut.

“Uhm, Nii-san apakah teman – teman kita dari kampus tersebut akan datang?” tanya Tadashi yang memandangi Hiro dengan penuh harap karena ia berharap untuk dapat menemui para _nerd gang_ lagi.

“Akan kupastikan bahwa mereka juga disana.” Kata Hiro sembari meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan di _group chat_ mereka.

**‘uhm, kalian datang ke _showcase_ kan? Dashi sepertinya ingin bertemu dengan kalian.’**

Nama milik Fred langsung muncul di layar karena ia merupakan yang pertama membalas pesan tersebut.

**‘ _Dude_! Bahkan tanpa kau suruh kami sudah ada disini, kau tau kami ingin melihatmu diterima disini!’**

Kemudian muncul nama Honey Lemon sebagai pembalas pesan kedua.

**‘Hiro kami ingin menyaksikan bagaimana kau jadi bagian dari kami! Kami menunggu kehadiranmu!’**

Hiro kemudian hanya dapat menguki seuah senyim setelah mendapatkan balasan dari teman – temannya. Kemudian iapun menaruh kembali ponsel miliknya ke dalam sakunya.

“Ayo, Dashi. Kita berangkat sekarang sepertinya mereka sudah menunggu kita.” Kata Hiro sembari menggandeng adik kecilnya tersebut.

Tadashi hanya mengangguk menuruti perintah Hiro. Bagaimanapun Tadashi benar – benar tak sabar melihat kakaknya akan menjadi seorang mahasiswa dan akhirnya ia melihat kakaknya menggunakan otak jenius miliknya itu untuk hl yang berguna. Namun, sebelum mereka mulai berangkat…

“Tunggu! Mau kemana kalian? Aku yang mengantar kalian!” Bibi Cass muncul di hadapan mereka dengan mengendarai mobil miliknya.

Tadashi dan Hiro hanya saling pandang dan kemudian mengedikkan bahu dan akhirnya mereka langsung menaiki mobil Bibi Cass. Mungkin, Bibi Cass benar – benar merasa bangga bahwa anak tertua dari kakaknya akhirnya bisa menjadi seorang mahasiswa muda dengan otak cerdasnya.

***

Saat di dalam tempat _showcase_ terdapat banyak penemuan mengagumkan dan tentu saja itu membuat Tadashi nampak senang. Well, bagaimanapun Tadashi merupakan seorang anak yang sangat menyukai teknologi dan pada akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan _nerd gang_ di antara lautan manusia yang ada dalam gedung _showcase_ tersebut.

“Kau tak perlu tegang, Hiro! Tenang saja, apa yang kau lakukan nampak luar biasa.” Kata Honey Lemon memberikan semangat pada Hiro.

Hiro hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar betapa teman – temannya itu sepertinya sangat mengharapkan dirinya untuk berada di SFIT dan menjadi bagian dari mereka. Tak lama setelah dirinya asyik mengobrol dengan para _nerd gang_ tiba – tiba namanya dipanggil guna melakukan presntasi tentang barang temuannya. Semua yang ada disana menatapnya dengan penuh harap dan memberi semangat termasuk Tadashi, adik kecilnya. Hiro akhirnya maju ke panggung walau ia masih tak yakin karena ia tak pernah melakukan presentasi di depan umum.

Hiropun akhirnya mulai melakukan presentasinya karena dirinya yang masih merasa sedikit tegang. Awal presentasinyapun tak berjalan secara mulus, namun akhirnya setelah Hiro benar – benar mengurangi perasaan _nervous_ -nya presentasinya berjalan dengan lancar. Dan semua rang yang ada disana nampak terkesan pada penemuannya yang berupa _microbot_ itu.

Hiro akhirnya turun dari panggung dan ia tampak heran tak mendapati Tadashi tak ada bersama teman – temannya, Hiropun memandang teman – temannya tersebut dengan tatapan yang mempertanya dimanakah gerangan adik kecilnya tersebut berada.

“Dia bilang, ia ingin ke kamar mandi. Ketika kami menawarkan untuk menemanimya, ia bilang dia bisa sendiri.” Kata Fred sembari mengedikkan bahu.

Insting sebagai seorang kakaknya membuat Hiro ingin menemukan Tadashi. Tapi, well pasti Tadashi tak mau ditemani karena ia ingin melihat – lihat semua benda – benda canggih yang dipamerkan disana, oleh karena itu Hiro memilih membiarkan adiknya karena ia tahu seberapa maniaknya seorang Tadashi pada segala barang canggih bahkan mungkin Tadashi akan bertanya banyak hal dan ia akan mulai mencoba berpikir soal robot kesehatan impiannya yang bernama ‘Baymax’ itu. Setelah Hiro mendapat surat yang menyatakan bahwa ia diterima di SFIT Hiropun akhirnya langsung keluar dari gedung guna mencari bibinya. Dan benar sekali ia menemukan bibinya tepat di depan gedung yang dilakukan untuk _showcase_ . Akhirnya Bibi Cass memeluk keponakan tertuanya itu sambil menyatakan bahwa ia sangatlah bangga pada Hiro yang benar – benar telah diterima. Tak lama kemudian _nerd gang_ menyusul keluar bangunan dan sekarang mereka bersama Tadashi.

“Kau hebat sekali, Nii-san! Aku tak sabar untuk mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirimu di masa depan nanti.” Tadashi berkata dengan sangat antusias.

Semua orang yang ada disanapun tertawa mendengar pernyataan polos seorang Tadashi. Hiro akhirnya memilih mengacak rambut Tadashi.

“Suatu saar, Dashi. Pasti kau akan mengalaminya.”

Namun, secara mengejutkan tiba – tiba terdengar suara gedung meledak yang sontak saja membuat semua semua orang yang berada di luar gedung sangat amat terkejut. Mereka saling pandang dan tiba – tiba ada seorang yang berkata bahwa Professor Callaghan masih ada di dalam dan tak ada yang bisa membantunya. Tadashi yang mendengar itu sangatlah tercengang karena bagaimanpyn ia sangatlah menghargai dan berharap dapat diajar oleh Callaghan karena Callaghan merupakan orang yang nampak mendukungnya untuk jadi mahasiswa SFIT di masa depan nanti. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang Tadashi langsung berlari memasuki gedung yang tengah terbakar itu. Sontak saja Bibi Cass, Hiro maupun _nerd gang_ berusaha menyusul sosok Tadashi… Namun, mereka telah terlambat karena ketika mereka hendak memasuki gedung yang tengah terbakar itu mereka didorong oleh aparat agar menjauhi Tempat Kejadi Perkara. Mereka hanya dapat saling pandang dan masih tak percaya bahwa sosok sekecil Tadashi mampu melakukan tindakan heroic sedahsyat namun tetap saja mereka berharap – harap cemas akan keselematan Tadashi.

***

 Peristiwa kebakaran gedung itu sudah berlalu sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Kini para aparat kepolisi sedang melakukan evakuasi guna mencari Callaghan maupun Tadashi. Namun, mereka hanya mendapatkan topi SFIT milik Tadashi dan tak ada apa – apa selain itu. Hal itu sontak saja menyebabkan Bibi Cass, Hiro maupun para _nerd gang_ merasa tak percaya dan _shock_ , mereka benar – benar tak dapat mempercayai bahwa seseorang yang masih punya banyak impian seperti Tadashi harus meninggal semuda ini. Di antara mereka semua yang menunjukkan wajah paling sedih dan tidak terima ialah Hiro. Bagaimanapun ini tak adil, Tadashi adalah orang pertama yang mengharapkannya untuk dapat masuk ke SFIT dan ketika ia dapat masuk SFIT kenapa Tadashi tak dapat merasakan rasa bangganya?

Pada saat pemakaman sosok Tadashi dan Callaghan diadakanpun keadaanya sama. Hiro masih merupakan orang yang paling sedih dan ia cenderung menghindari diri dari _nerd gang_ tentu saja hal itu membuat semua temannya khawatir tapi Hiro selalu mengelak dan mengatakan ia taka pa. Setelah pemakamanpun keadaan masih sama Hiro memutuskan untuk mengurung dirinya di kamar dan membangun robot kesehatan cita – cita Tadashi karena baginya jika ia mengerjakan robot impian Tadashi ia pasti bisa merasakan adanya Tadashi bersama dengan dirinya.

Bibi Cass akhirnya nampak khawatir pada Hiro dan ia mulai memasuki kamar Hiro guna membantu Hiro.

“Hiro, universitas sudah menelpon lagi… apa kau benar – benar tak berminat?” tanya Bibi Cass dengan khawatir.

“Aku pikirkan nanti saja, sekarang aku masih fokus pada pekerjaanku.” Kata Hiro yang masih sibuk dengan desain yang akan ia buat pada robot yang akan bernama ‘Baymax’ itu.

Bibi Cass hanya dapat menggeleng dan segera menyingkir dari kamar Hiro karena ia tau sosok Hiro yang sedang serius sama sekali tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh siapapun… Kecuali Tadashi, sayangnya sosok itu kini telah tiada dan tinggal dalam meori mereka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've forgetten if i haven't post this chapter in my ao3 acc. So sorry for the delay. Hope you like it! And as always Kudos and Comments are welcomed~ :D

**Author's Note:**

> I've told ya if my brain loves this au so much. So I decied to make multi-chaptered fic that use this au. Okay, i hope you enjoy this and as always kudos and comments are welcomed~ :D


End file.
